Broken
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Why does Carlisle Cullen really change Esme? And how will Edward react? Carlisle's point of view.


**This is just a short story about when Carlisle finds Esme. Totally random.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V: (The bold italic writing is what the Edward in his mind is telling him.)**

"Dr. Cullen, my shifts just about to end; I'm going to go home." Mary Adams told me, smiling and waving briefly.

"Alright, thank you Mary." I returned the wave. "Have a good night."

"You too." She said before she left.

I entered the morgue; the scent of death wasn't a pleasant one. It was silent in this room, no breathing; nothing…

The light scent of roses hit me. Huh… That's odd…

I searched for someone who had died about an hour ago; then another mystery started, the small sound of something… Was it a heartbeat? No, that was impossible. It was so faint; so quiet.

That's when I saw her.

Yes… It _was _her. The girl from Ohio who had broken her leg. She had bruises all over her small, delicate body. Her leg and left arm were broken; blood all over her.

But, she wasn't dead.

I looked at her tag, she was found at the bottom of a cliff, witnesses said she had jumped. Why would this girl jump? When I had seen her last she had been so ambitious, so full of ideas for her life. What had caused her to want to end it?

I wanted to save her so badly. What could I do?

No.

_**No Carlisle**_**. **I could already hear Edward's anger in my head if I brought her home; if I tried to change her.

_**Let her die, she obviously hated her life.**_

But I could give her a new one; with Edward and I, she might even be happy.

_**Happy? How could anyone be happy as a monster, as a Vampire? Stop being so selfish and just leave her be**__._

No, I didn't care what Edward or anyone else would think. I couldn't help but feel pain for the girl as I looked at her broken form, her caramel hair spread out around her, her blood smelt so sweet; so much stronger than Edward's.

I leant down toward her, I could do this, I just had to think about why I wanted to save her…

I wanted to give her a second chance at life…

_**Ha… Life. She'll go to hell because of you, Carlisle.**_

I wanted to get to know her.

Slowly, I came closer to her neck; I could see the small pulse in her neck and hear her heart that was barley beating anymore.

"I'm going to save you… Esme Platt." I whispered quietly in her ear.

I kissed her neck, trying to control myself.

_**You're going to kill her. You were only lucky with me.**_

I thought I heard her moan softly, she had the most heavenly scent I'd ever come across.

I moulded my lips around her neck and bite down into her veins…

She started off by moaning louder, before the venom really hit her.

Esme's screams filled my ears, I pulled myself off of her reluctantly.

I bit into her wrists, the venom would pass faster this way; causing her to change faster.

I couldn't have her here any longer, she was yelling to loud.

I picked her up in my arms and ran as fast as my vampire legs would go.

Edward wasn't home, thank goodness, he was going to hate me for what I'd done.

I lay Esme on my bed -which was just for show. She had stopped yelling, but was now writhing in pain. I cringed, feeling horrible for what I'd just done. Her eyes flew open, they were still her old blue-green colour. I went into the bathroom and got down a wash cloth and a basin filled with water. I began to clean the blood off her face, arms and legs.

There was a loud cracking sound as the venom started to mend her broken bones; I put the cloth to one side and brushed her hair, even though she was in pain, there was something strangely beautiful about her. Esme was still groaning, but at least she wasn't screaming so loud the whole town could hear her.

The front door slammed loudly.

_Edward, before you start yelling… _I tried to reason with him, sure he'd read my thoughts by now and maybe even Esme's.

"Carlisle!" He growled, throwing open my bedroom door so it flew off it's hinges.

_Please, Edward…_

"What have you done?" He hissed, looking at Esme.

"Ah! Please… Please." She begged, scrunching up her hands into tight fists.

"I couldn't let her die, Edward." _I've met her before, when she was sixteen. She broke her leg; I fixed it._

"You two have met?" He frowned, I guessed he was searching Esme's thoughts.

"I don't think she remembers me." I told him, human memories are a lot worse than our own.

"I think she does know you, Carlisle." Edward said, surprised.

"Carlisle?" Esme's eyes focused on mine for a second, before she screeched so loudly that Edward covered his ears.

"She's thinking of you now." Edward said. "She's thinking of the time you sat with her, even when her own father wouldn't."

I half-smiled, recalling it as well.

"Now, she's remembering what she felt like when you left to go and work somewhere else."

"Please, Carlisle…" Esme sobbed, I held her hand and squeezed it tightly, she was boiling hot. She breathed out in relief. "So cold."

"She likes that." Edward chuckled. "She likes the cold on her body."

"Now she's remembering the morgue. Or, to be more specific, the feeling of you on her neck." He smirked.

_Son, no need to make fun of her. _

"Sorry." He laughed lightly.

_But now do you see why I did what I did?_

Edward nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry for getting angry with you,"

"It's alright." I patted his arm, while trying to hold on to Esme as well.

"And I'll… Uh- replace your door."

**This is totally random, I was reading some other fanfics about Carlisle changing Esme and I wanted to write one, so tell me what you think!**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
